Harriet Potter and an Adventure to Remember
by NarrowDoorways
Summary: Harriet Potter is a sarcastic girl attempting to figure out personal romance while trying to stay alive, which is difficult because everyone seems to have an agenda--of the evil kind. AU, OOC, & OC. Also F/F and M/M. Main couple will be yuri.
1. Chapter 1

Harriet Potter and an Adventure to Remember

**Warnings**: This story is an alternate universe and contains not only out of character characters, but original characters as well. Going to be M/M and F/F couples. Maybe some bad language. Well, probably some bad language. Aww, who am I kidding? There'll be cussing. More warnings to come as they, well, come up.

**Summary**: Picture Harry as a girl, and everything's going to go fast. 6th year's going to be the most fun. Harriet's going to be paired with Snape (not Severus, Severus's offspring). Possibly Malfoy/Lovegood or Zabini/Wesley. I'd like to add in a het pairing, but can't figure out whom.

**Obligatory Disclaimer**: Harry Potter is not mine, go figure. Cause nobody's ever said that before. Though, wouldn't that be something if J.K. Rowling were secretly writing fanfiction?

Harriet scowled at the train platform. The Dursley's had dropped her off and left. She was leaving for her first year at a boarding school, finally off their hands, and they were acting upset. Sure, they hated the idea of it being a "magic" boarding school, but her leaving for any reason should be cause for celebration. But then when has anything involving her been cause for celebration?

Instead, they'd been grumpier then normal. Her cousin had stayed with his aunt, Vernon's sister, safely tucked away from Harriet until her oddness was out of the house. Petunia hadn't spoken a word to Harriet since their island cabin door had been busted down by the massive man named Hagrid, and Vernon had been staying late at work. Every night.

"Leave off, George!" The shout caught her attention and Harriet watched a gaggle of redheads walk forward. The youngest boy glared at a slightly older boy, shoving him. Distracted, the younger redhead didn't notice as his older brother's apparent twin snuck up behind him and attempted to give him a noogie.

"No, I'm Fred, ikkle Ronnikins. I'm so hurt you don't even know your own brothers well enough to tell—"

"Shut it, Fred!"

The group passed by Harriet, and then blinked out of slight through a wall as the pump mother, one hand holding a small girl's hand and the other gripping the ear of the previously mischievous twin, began berating the boys.

Staring at the seemingly solid wall the family had passed through, Harriet looked around the station. No one had even glanced in their direction. People were so oblivious. They only saw what they wished to. Few people had noticed her in the twenty minutes she'd stood there, an eleven year old girl all by herself in the busy station. They saw a pretty girl, brown hair casually pulled into a ponytail, wearing unassuming jeans and t-shirt, but also standing firm. She projected too much strength for "lost child" vibes, and was not old enough to attract any attention her looks guaranteed her after puberty. And so everyone's eyes passed by her.

Harriet pushed off from the wall she'd been leaning against and walked toward where the family disappeared, her trunk pulled behind her. All too soon, Harriet found herself sitting on the train, dozens of families and pets swirling just outside her window. She watched as the conductor, kind enough to help her with her trunk earlier, spoke with several other adults near the head of the train.

A cat meowed somewhere and she found herself regretting her lack of pet. The large, overly-friendly man who had taken her shopping for school things had offered to get her an owl, but she disliked birds and hadn't been comfortable accepting a gift from the strange man, despite his apparent kindness. One thing Aunt Petunia made sure to teach me: never take candy from strangers. And he was certainly strange.

She dismissed the crowd. Many of them were to be her classmates, and she would know more about them soon enough. Instead, she pulled out her potions textbook. She'd browsed most of her books already, mostly going over the keywords and other essential facts.

Whipping out a highlighter, she flipped to the center of her potions book, the place she'd left her bookmark the day before, and began skimming around the ingredient lists and stirring directions. The explanation sections always held important information in her normal science books, and the same had prove to be true for the stranger subject of potions.

Though engrossed in her book, Harriet nonetheless looked up when, an hour into the ride, the door slide open. A girl stood in the opening. Her dark eyes fiery, and her countenance scowling, she still asked politely, "Is there a seat free in here?"

Nodding toward the bench opposite hers, Harriet questioned, "Are you a first year as well?" She hoped she said yes. She didn't mind being friend-less, but the girl looked interesting enough to be someone Harriet could cheerfully not hate.

"I am." Settling herself, the girl held out a hand toward Harriet. "It's Serena. Serena Snape. And you would be?"

"Harriet. It's a pleasure, Serena," replied Harriet, clasping the offered hand. She didn't offer her last name, having read about her past in the Defense Against the Dark Arts text. The last thing she needed was to fall in with a bunch of ass-kissers trying to soak up fame.

"You're going through your potions text already?" Serena shook her bangs out of her face. Harriet eyed the other girl's straight, pitch-black hair with envy.

"Yes, a head start never hurts." Said book, while still open on her lap, hadn't held Harriet's attention since the other girl first stood in the doorway.

"Hmm, how very Ravenclaw of you. Will that be your House, then?"

"I won't know until I've been sorted, now will I?" Harriet remarked cattily. The comment slipped out before she could censor herself. One of the reasons she hadn't made friends well in primary school had been her near-constant sarcasm. So few appreciated dry humor, especially when it was directed at them.

Lips curving into her first smile in the presence of Harriet, Serena studied Harriet more intently. "Yes, how very true. You're quite right. Though we can always wish for a particular House."

"And what House would you be wishing for?"

Serena relaxed back into her seat, crossing her legs. Harriet couldn't help but notice that the other girl had already changed into her uniform.

"Slytherin. My father is the current Slytherin Head of House. And Hogwart's resident Potion Master." Holding eye contact, Harriet noticed how closely the other girl watched for her reaction. Serena didn't think she'd take the news well.

"Strange."

"How so?"

"Well, Hogwarts is a boarding school. Isn't the point to learn in a place without parents? And yet you want to be in a House your father is closely involved with. I find that strange." Challengingly, Harriet decided to be fully honest. After all, what was the point of falsely coming off as gentle and soft in order to make friends? They'd simply scamper away in tears when she acted like herself later.

Serena didn't act offended. If anything, she seemed pleased by Harriet's reaction to her declaration, or possibly pleased by Harriet's lack of reaction? "That does make sense, and I understand why it would seem odd. But I've grown up hearing stories of Slytherin, and I'm not the type of person who becomes stuck in rebellious phases where hatred of parents is a must. I simply believe it's the place I will fit in the best. There's the added benefit of knowing my friends will be in that House as well."

"Your friends?" Harriet found herself somewhat disappointed. She'd first hoped Serena had been similarly new to the world of magic and therefore also without friends, and when she mentioned her father working at the school, Harriet had still held some hope. . . . How pathetic of her, wishing Serena were friendless so that Harriet could latch on. "And where are your friends now?"

"Oh," Serena waved a dismissive hand, "they're in another compartment. We had a bit of a tiff—over nothing important, of course—and so I decided to sit somewhere else for a bit. I'll see them at Hogwarts, no worries."

"No worries," Harriet found herself agreeing.

The rest of the train ride passed amicably, the two of them carrying on a conversation that ranged from potions to the annoyance of stupid people.

As the train pulled into Hogsmeade, the two separated. Serena to find her friends, and Harriet to quickly change into her uniform before exiting the train.

And she rode across the lake, settled in a boat with two boys and an Asian girl, she noticed Serena in a near-by boat. She was pointing Harriet out to a blond haired girl sitting next to her. Stiffening her back, Harriet tried not to care when the lightly colored girl sneered and looked disdainful.

And then Hogwarts took up all of her sight, and the wonder of it washed away her friendship worries.

Her first steps into the castle convinced her. This was the place she was meant to be. The talking hat was novel, but the fantastic ceiling took up more of her attention. As the other first years began to be called up to the stool, each trying on the oversized hat, Harriet paid more attention. When her own House was decided, she didn't want to look like a fool because she was too silly to know which table she had been assigned.

The blond girl's turn quickly came. Her name alone, Draca Malfoy, sounded snotty. As much as Harriet liked Serena, Harriet doubted she would be making an effort to get on with Serena's friends if they were all like Draca.

The girl was sent to Slytherin, almost before the hat had time to touch her perfectly coiffed head.

And then it was Harriet's turn.


	2. Chapter 2

Harriet Potter and an Adventure to Remember

Chapter 2

**Obligatory Disclaimer**: Harry Potter is not mine, go figure.

Someone (you know who you are) remarked to me that I could just say "and then they hit puberty, some stuff happened and all of a sudden they're 15, and now they're going to do it." Which is true; I could. I'm not going to, because background is uber important. Sucks, right? Sadness for all.

* * *

**Previously**: _The blond girl's turn quickly came. Her name alone, Draca Malfoy, sounded snotty. As much as Harriet liked Serena, Harriet doubted she would be making an effort to get on with Serena's friends if they were all like Draca._

_The girl was sent to Slytherin, almost before the hat had time to touch her perfectly coiffed head._

_And then it was Harriet's turn._

The hat smelled of sweat and nerves. The inside was slightly damp and Harriet's lip curved in distaste. Though large, the hat didn't fit over her head well, and it pulled uncomfortably at her ponytail.

Then there was a whisper in her mind. _Smart, and cunning_, it mumbled. _You're not overly loyal, so Hufflepuff wouldn't be a good fit_. _ I see you are also brave when necessary, but strategically and not heroically._

_What do you think you're doing_? Harriet demanded. _Do you snoop through every student's mind without permission?_

There was a distinct pause, before the hat replied, _Well, yes._

Shifting restlessly, Harriet rolled her eyes_. Is that so?_

Collecting itself, the hat jumped in defensively. _Actually, all students give tact agreement by placing me on their head. It's common knowledge how I go about placing students in their houses. _The cloth over her shifted restlessly. _Check any _Hogwarts: A History_. Or any parent._

Waspishly, she said_, Brilliant idea. If only I weren't Muggle raised and Mummy and Daddy weren't so very dead. But you're right. I can't believe my parents never mentioned how I was to be sorted. You know, back when I was one and they hadn't yet been knocked off by a serial killer._

_I'm glad not all students are as snotty as you_, the hat snarked. _Maybe I should just announce my refusal to sort you into _any_ house. You didn't wish to stay at Hogwarts, did you?_

Harriet scowled. Once again, her attitude had gotten in the way of her good sense. _Yes, _she grumbled. _I did, actually. _She waited for several seconds, but the hat said nothing. _I . . . apologize, _she continued_. Please sort me_.

_Never had anyone give me so much trouble._ _But all right, then_, the hat accepted. _As I was saying—Hufflepuff's no good. And I don't think you'd get on well with the other Gryffindors. _

_Slytherin? _Harriet questioned.

_Ah, I see you've taken a liking to one of the girls destined for that House. Friends aren't everything, you know._ The hat hesitated when Harriet snorted. _I take your point. I do not usually forget I'm digging through the minds of eleven year olds. All the same, while you are wonderfully cunning, you do not care overly about how others regard you. You thirst to prove yourself to no one. But you genuinely love knowledge, and that is why I believe RAVENCLAW to be the best place for you._

Abruptly, Harriet was reminded of her public position as the hat was whisked off her head. Hurrying toward the table she'd noted earlier as Ravenclaw, she focused on the table in front of her for the rest of the sorting, and not the eyes of the rest of the student body.

***

The feast was quick, and unmemorable. Harriet spoke to none of her new Housemates, and resolutely did not glace over at the Slytherin table where Serena had joined her uppity blond friend.

As a group, her House tromped to Ravenclaw tower. An upper year Prefect hustled the firsties to their rooms. Presumably so that the returning students could celebrate their return and renew old friendships in the common room without having to deal with homesick children. The three new Ravenclaw boys went up a separate staircase, and too soon for her liking, Harriet was alone. Or as alone as she could be while sharing a room with two other girls.

Sitting on the end of her bed, Harriet stared out the window. Her apparently industrious roommates began riffling through their trunks, placed at the foot of their beds earlier, pulling out picture frames, posters, and make-up. One girl seemed to be of Indian descent, deeply tanned, and with a proud posture, while the other was pasty-faced, and slumped as she unpacked.

Their significant glances to each other went unnoticed by Harriet. Her movements becoming more agitated, the darker featured girl finally slammed her Charms text on her bookstand, turned to Harriet, and demanded, "Why are you being so mean to us?"

Harriet had been thinking of the other Houses. The prefect had mentioned earlier that Gryffindors were in another tower, Hufflepuffs near the kitchen, and Slytherins "stank up the dungeons." Though she wasn't truly considering how far away the dungeons were from Ravenclaw tower, Harriet had carefully noted that it sounded like a considerable distance.

She slowly turned toward the upset girl. "Huh?"

"You're ignoring us! Not one word. Not now that we're in our room, and not even a 'hello' after the sorting. How are we supposed to live together for the next seven years if you give us the silent treatment for no reason?"

Harriet stared at the girl, who had crossed her arms in a posture both defensive and angry. The other girl nodded in agreement, her dirty-blond bouncing, her face pinched. "What did you say your name was?" Harriet questioned, ignoring the blond.

"What?" the darker girl shrieked, her jaw gaping down. "Do you seriously—are you really—There are only six new Ravenclaws this year, and one of them is you. How can you possibly not know my name?"

When Harriet only continued to stare, the girl sighed and covered her face in her hands. "Seriously. Is she for real?" she mumbled to herself. Looking to the blond, she repeated, "Is she for real?" The girl only shrugged uncertainly back. Quickly shaking off her annoyance, the Indian girl straightened and visibly tried to collect herself. "My name is Padma. Padma Patil. And this is Mandy Brocklehurst."

Confusion crossed Harriet's face. "I think you're in the wrong House, Padma. Didn't that horrid hat send you to Gryffindor?"

"So you were awake in the Great Hall. No, I am a Ravenclaw. The hat sent my twin to Gryffindor. Her name is Parvati. But I'm supposed to be here."

"Oh." Harriet contemplated this. She was comfortable with the idea of the twins being separated. It fit in with her idea of adventuring off to boarding school for a new life. Completely unlike Serena Snape and her insistence on becoming a Slytherin, despite being doomed to have her father looming over her every step. "How wonderful for you Padma. I'm Harriet Potter. It's nice to meet you Mandy.

"I apologize for earlier," Harriet continued. "I was distracted. Everything is so new to me."

Padma chose to be forgiving, and smiled brightly. "Of course. I'd forgotten you were muggle-raised."

"We all have our flaws, I guess," Mandy chimed in, her smile tentative.

Irritation flicked through Harriet, but she held it back, reminding herself that she was stuck with the two for the next seven years.

"Yes, how very true," Harriet replied, mentally cataloguing the many things she already didn't like about her new roommates.

***

The next morning, the Great Hall was overflowing with students. On a regular morning, many would choose to skip breakfast, nabbing a few extra minutes of sleep before class. But that morning, the first of the year, the tables were packed.

It was there that Harriet officially met her other year-mates, having successfully avoided them throughout the feast the night before.

"I'm Anthony Goldstein," a blue-eyed blond introduced himself. Gesturing to the two boys sitting on either side of him, he continued, "this is Terry Boot, and he's Michael Corner."

The skinny boy introduced as Terry piped up. "You really didn't notice when we got sorted last night?"

"Nope."

Blushing, Michael defended her. "It makes sense. We were all sorted before her. Harriet didn't know which house she was going into, and she could hardly have remembered every student's name and exactly which House they were sent to." He glanced shyly at her.

"That's true," Anthony agreed. "Magic is incredible. I was so busy staring at the floating candles and the picture ceiling that I hardly noticed when kids started going up to the hat to be sorted. Oh, and the Headmaster's robes. Yesterday, did you notice the stars on them were moving?"

"I totally did! Wasn't it wicked? I wish I could have robes like that," Terry exclaimed, his enthusiasm infectious as the three boys began to talk about the headmaster, Padma and Mandy chiming in with fashion comments.

Harriet tuned their conversation out. Breakfast had only just started, and while nearly every student was already present, there were a few stragglers slipping in sporadically. The doors to the Great Hall, thrown wide, blocked her view of the passage way. But her eyes still carefully looked over at every sign of movement, studying each student entering.

While she waited for a particular student to stroll into the hall, Harriet slowly crunched her way through an apple, also sneaking glances at the head table. The headmaster was there, his robes covered in sunburst patterns. Quite a few other older men and women sat near him, but one man, younger than the rest, caught her attention.

Catching the eye of a second year at her table, she asked the Asian girl quietly, "That man on the end. With the black hair. What does he teach?"

The girl looked over at the line of professors. "Who? The greasy one? That's Snape, the git. Teaches potions. Trust me, you'll learn to hate his class right quick."

Nodding her thanks, Harriet examined the man. He didn't look greasy, and while his mouth sneered and his face seemed to express distain to the woman next to him, there was something else in his eyes. Although not overt, Potions Professor Snape—Serena's dad—seemed pleased. Perhaps they were discussing his daughter?

He lost Harriet's attention as his daughter entered the Great Hall. Serena was perfectly put together for her first morning. Her green and silver tie crisply knotted, her skirt draped modestly low, and her hair ruler straight. Next to her strode the Malfoy girl, and together they sat at the Slytherin table, their backs to the Ravenclaw table.

Once again catching the attention of the Asian girl, Harriet smiled brightly. "I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name."

"Oh, that's all right," the girl said with her own smile in return. "It's Cho. Cho Chang. I think it's great that The-Girl-Who-Lived got sorted into my house. Really neat."

Though this was the first time she'd been called The-Girl-Who-Lived to her face, Harriet had anticipated it as inevitable after reading her Defense Against the Dark Arts book. Ignoring the crass nickname that mocked the loss of her parents, Harriet questioned, "Do I have to sit here?"

Breath catching, Cho's bewilderment was obvious. "Where else would you sit? I suppose any other day you could leave, but Professor Flitwick hasn't handed out our schedules yet."

"There are three other student tables besides Ravenclaw, aren't there? Is there a specific rule that says students have to sit with their housemates every day?"

"Well, no, I don't think—"

"Wonderful. Thank you," Harriet cut Cho off hurriedly, standing from her seat.

Turning away from Cho, who's mouth had dropped open as she stared, Harriet also ignored the confusion of her year-mates as she abandoned their table. Striding over to the Slytherin table, Harriet gently cupped Serena's shoulder in her palm to gain her attention.

When the girl glanced behind her, her dark eyes questioning, Harriet said, "May I sit here?"


	3. Chapter 3

Harriet Potter and an Adventure to Remember

Chapter 3

**Warnings**: Some bad language and violence awaits.

**Obligatory Disclaimer**: Harry Potter is not mine, go figure.

**A/N**: I'm so bored with eleven year olds. Fast forward!

* * *

**Previously**: _Turning away from Cho, who's mouth had dropped open as she stared, Harriet also ignored the confusion of her year-mates as she abandoned their table. Striding over to the Slytherin table, Harriet gently cupped Serena's shoulder in her palm to gain her attention._

_When the girl glanced behind her, her dark eyes questioning, Harriet said, "May I sit here?"_

Truly, Harriet was a bit embarrassed with herself. Here she was, throwing herself at Serena, a girl she only barely knew. Friends were important, but she'd gone without in the past, and alienating her housemates was not the best way to go about things.

But something about Serena Snape drew Harriet. Not just the fact that the girl was pretty—Harriet knew that in most cases the prettier the person, the snobbier—or even Serena's acidic humor which had shone through on their shared train ride. It was an indefinable quality, a something extra, something else, something _special_.

Harriet knew that a part of herself desperately needed to be this girl's friend.

Staring into Serena's eyes, dark and unreadable, having just extending herself into a potentially mortifying and very vulnerable position, Harriet waiting for an answer.

The blond girl, Draca Malfoy, raised an incredulous eyebrow from her seat across the table from Serena. "Is this a joke? You cannot be serious." Quickly passing into anger, the girl glared. Combined with the continued silent and weighty feel of Serena's gaze, Harriet found it difficult to stay nonchalant.

Turning her attention to Draca, Harriet said, "There's no joke. I'd like to sit here with Serena. With both of you, if that's okay."

"Why?" Draca demanded.

"Because I'd like us to be friends," Harriet returned, her voice soft and without her usual sarcasm.

Her mouth open, but wordless, Draca seemed to be at a loss. Finally, finally, Serena spoke.

"All right."

***

Things were not automatically all giggles and slumber parties. Draca remained suspicious of Harriet's motives and the earnestness of her wish for friendship. The rest of the school was abuzz with rumors and questions, some believing Harriet wanted to change Houses, other insisting that she had gone dark in her eleven years with Muggle relatives.

Headmaster Dumbledore proved to be a stern and uncompromising figure, quickly forbidding students from wandering from their House tables during meals. He announced that "Houses were the family units of Hogwarts" and that meals were to be spent getting to know one's family.

Although put out, Serena, Harriet, and Draca found other places to spend time together. As the fall season gained ground and it became colder, the three spent more time inside, huddled in the library studying, and exploring the various corridors of Hogwarts.

The Transfiguration professor was an angry biddy, with many criticisms of the girls. Though sharp, she nonetheless never proved to be unfair.

And of course, Serena's father, Potions Master Severus Snape, was decidedly not happy with the development of the girl's friendship. In the beginning of the year, Potions class was a difficult one. While Harriet always did her homework and concentrated on her in-class potions, she frequently lost points and gained detentions. She never complained to Serena about her father, but other students noted that the first year Hufflepuff-Ravenclaw potions class seemed to cause more problems than the first year Gryffindor-Slytherin potions class, something previously unheard of.

By October, the elder Snape seemed to calm down, and though the point losses and detentions continued, it was without the frequency of the start of the year. Harriet was never sure if Serena had something to do with the change, and she never asked.

Flitwick proved to be the only jovial professor regarding the inter-house friendship. The first morning, at finding Harriet among the Slytherins, he simply bounced over to her smiling and handed Harriet her class schedule before bouncing back to the other students at the Ravenclaw table.

Relations with the rest of Ravenclaw suffered. Harriet's year-mates, while not hostile, were confused by her. They rarely spoke to her or she to them. The other first year Slytherins avoided Harriet, though they continued to be cordial with Draca and Serena in the hallways and Slytherin common room.

Although Serena never held herself from Harriet and always seemed fully accepting of her friendship, Draca remained aloof until early November. One evening changed more of Draca's feelings about Harriet than months of talking and group studying.

***

It was a Saturday, and the three girls had plans to meet in an empty classroom later that night. With a castle as large as Hogwarts, there were many empty rooms. They had claimed one on the second floor, emptied it of dust, stolen pillows from their common rooms one by one, until they had a soft nook.

They studied there at times when there were no pressing deadlines that necessitated the forced quiet of the library. In the relaxed atmosphere of their room, they felt free to take frequent study breaks, noisily eat snacks from the kitchens, and even catch the occasional nap.

Having nothing with which to fill her time until the evening, Harriet decided to take a casual walk around the castle. A Muggleborn Gryffindor girl had lent Harriet a CD player, and she listened to music as she strolled.

It was in the west corridor, midway between the Slytherin area of the dungeons and the Great Hall, that she found the bookbag. Shoved against the wall, she almost didn't notice it behind a suit of armor. Picking it up, she rubbed her thumb against the green and silver House patch, just as familiar to her as the blue and yellow patch on her own bookbag.

It was familiar not because all bookbags had a similar House patch, but because it had been decorated with colored inks, just like her own. In fact, Harriet had been sitting next to Serena when the girl drew the riot of flowers around her snake patch. Draca had doodled a less blatantly feminine pattern, creating swirls that dipped and spun on her bag. Harriet's house was symbolized with an eagle, and she had used various shades of blue around her patch to represent sky.

She looked down at the bag with its snake patch partially covered by flowers, and was filled with dread. Removing the CD player headphones, she tucked them and the bag back against the wall. She drew her wand and began walking down the corridor, listening intently.

"Stupid firstie bitch." The male voice, mocking, floated from behind a closed door at the end of the corridor. "Where's your daddy now?" Laughter echoed.

Harriet slowly cracked the door and peaked inside. Three boys, second or third years by their size, stood over Serena.

In their few months as friends, Harriet had seen many expressions on Serena's face. She'd seen Serena sleeping, curled in a ball on the floor of their secret rooms, her face partially covered in hair, her lips parted with sleep. She'd seen the Slytherin girl eat everything from cakes to vegetables, her manners impeccable. She's seen Serena concentrate on homework, her brows drawn together slightly, the same as they did when the girl was annoyed with professors. She'd seen her smirk, and make sarcastic jokes, her eyes glinting with humor.

But Harriet had never seen Serena like this. Serena crouched defensively, while still attempting to keep her skirt from exposing her. One knee was skinned, and a torn seam in her shirt exposed her shoulder. A cut stretched across one cheek, a slight bruise under the eye on the other side. Her hair was mussed, crumpled and tuffed as if someone had grabbed a fistful and yanked.

And though her face seemed expressionless, her eyes gave her feelings away. They burned with hatred and anger.

The boys shuffled, still grinning, pleased with themselves. "Hey, I'm talking to you. Who's your daddy?" One spoke, leering. Harriet took careful note of his Ravenclaw colored tie. "I'll be your daddy. What do ya think?"

In the first moments of knowing something was wrong, several things crossed Harriet's mind. She could find a professor in the Great Hall. A prefect in any of the nearby corridors. Even another student.

But looking at her friend's eyes, listening to the horrible words, Harriet knew she wasn't leaving. No matter how quickly it would take to run to the Great Hall one floor up, she felt her own anger rising. She wanted to hurt these boys. And a quiet revenge later wasn't going to cut it. She wanted to put them in their place—now.

Backing away from the door, she jogged to the suit of armor where'd she'd left Serena's bookbag and the borrowed CD player. Yanking at the armor, with little attempt at quiet, she pulled off the arm. Discarding the metal glove onto the floor, she strode back to the door with the steel bracer in her hands, held like the baseball ball she'd seen her cousin Dudley swing around gracelessly.

Shoving the door open, she noticed little had changed. The boys still loomed, and Serena still glared. Turning in surprise, their expressions barely had time to change when Harriet hefted the metal arm and smashed it into one boys face, flooring him in one blow. Red blossomed around his skull.

"What the fuck," screamed another boy, lunging to his friend's defense. His fist caught Harriet in the gut. The two wrestled for the piece of armor that had proved to be a more-than-adequate weapon while Serena launched herself at the final boy standing, sinking her nails into his face and hanging on.

The enraged screams from the girls and furious bellows for the boys echoed down the hallway, and scant minutes passed before more students arrived.

Several Hufflepuff boys, fifth years, separated the brawl, while a Gryffindor ran for a professor.

The rest of the day passed in a blur at the Hospital Wing, with appearances by various adults from the Headmaster to the Head's of each student's house. Detentions were handed out, and warnings were made. The story of a Snape being defended by a Potter from Potter's own House was passed from student to student.

Though most of the physical damage was healed on all five students, what was left was carefully noted by all Houses. Snape was talked about as a victim, ambushed while alone. The boys were seen as bullies not only for hurting girls, but for hurting girls younger and smaller than themselves.

Above all else, every House respected Harriet as a hero.


	4. Chapter 4

Harriet Potter and an Adventure to Remember

Chapter 4

**Warnings**: Beware of sex and lesbians. They totally get it on in this chapter.

**Obligatory Disclaimer**: Harry Potter is not mine, go figure.

**A/N**: So, once again I present audiences with . . . mostly exposition. Sigh. I'm just not proving to be very good at showing instead of telling. I'll try (promise) to start doing more scenes. Because even I know dialogue is much more fun to read.

* * *

**Previously**: _The rest of the day passed in a blur at the Hospital Wing, with appearances by various adults from the Headmaster to the Head's of each student's house. Detentions were handed out, and warnings were made. The story of a Snape being defended by a Potter from Potter's own House was passed from student to student. _

_Though most of the physical damage was healed on all five students, what was left was carefully noted by all Houses. Snape was talked about as a victim, ambushed while alone. The boys were seen as bullies not only for hurting girls, but for hurting girls younger and smaller than themselves. _

_Above all else, every House respected Harriet as a hero._

***

A week later, the gossip continued to flow. Every year, in every House, loved the drama.

Except for the people involved. Roger Davis, the only Ravenclaw of the attacking bunch, avoided Harriet in their common room. The other two boys, Hufflepuff third years, were considered to be the bad influence that briefly pulled second year Davis down a dark path.

Harriet disliked the attention, but she ignored it just as she had her more notable Girl-Who-Lived status.

Serena used her Slytherin cunning to its fullest. By the time she left the hospital wing, she was no longer "The Greasy Bat's Kid." She was "That Poor Firstie Everyone's Been So Mean To."

Draca, while not intimately involved with the conflict, didn't participate in the drama solely because she spent a lot of time thinking. She thought about Harriet Potter. And she thought about Serena Snape.

The train ride to Hogwarts had been an unhappy one for her. She'd squabbled with Serena over a stupid spell that neither truly cared about. And so she'd spent that first ride, known as the most memorable of all train rides, not with her best friend, but with simpering Pansy Parkinson and stuck up Blaise Zabini.

And then, Draca found out that Serena had not suffered similarly! Instead, as they floated up to Hogwarts, Serena regaled her with the wonderfully witty conversation she'd enjoyed with the surprisingly not arrogant Harriet Potter.

That first breakfast at Hogwarts, instead of enjoyably experienced with her best friend since birth, was rudely interrupted by Potter.

Draca had been suspicious at first. She'd glared at Potter, shown the girl how truly unwelcome she was. Tried to show that whatever prank she likely had planned, Draca was not going to allow it.

Because while Draca cared deeply for her best friend, she knew Serena and her family were misunderstood by many, even targeted at times. Perhaps because the Snape family was disparaged so often was what caused Draca's initial, and somewhat lasting, distrust of Potter's motives?

Even though Draca saw the humor in Serena's comments, Parkinson didn't. Even though Draca clearly witnessed Serena develop into a sharply featured beauty, Zabini didn't. Even though Draca appreciated Serena's strong intelligence, Crabbe and Golye . . . well, what did they know about brains?

All because the elder Snape was a person harshened by circumstances. A known Death Eater during the war cause the light families to withhold respect from the Snape family, while Severus Snape's traitor status cause most dark families to be suspicious and resentful.

The elder Snape had dealt poorly with the unsolved murder of his wife, Serena's mother. Increasingly hardened every year, he cared little for the mistakes or uncertainties of others. And while Draca knew him to be a man deeply hurting, that didn't mean he was any nicer in public.

So why did Potter see all of these things about Serena that only Draca noticed? Why did she see them after such a small amount of contact?

Draca couldn't help but question if Potter truly saw Serena for the lively, scathingly fun person she was, or if there was an agenda to her friendship. If Potter had heard the stories about her and Serena's parent's Hogwarts years, their rivalry, perhaps she planned on using Serena as a belated revenge?

But in early November, after hearing about Serena's rescue from bullying boys by Potter, Draca decided to stop questioning. Whatever Potter's reasons for seeking Serena's friendship, they were worth it.

Those secret reasons didn't matter when compared to the benefits of Potter being an ally. Because whatever Potter's motives, she had proven to be a defender and a protector. A somewhat Gryffindorish one, by also a worthy one. While Hufflepuffs were known as the loyal House, a cunning, survival driven Slytherin like Draca knew that friends were very important.

And after thinking about what she knew, and what had happened, Draca decided to truly become Potter's ally and friend.

***

Sprawled stomach down on the floor of their secret room, a green pillow under one hip and a tasseled red pillow supporting her chest, Harriet plowed through her Charms text.

Serena lie curled in a separate corner, wrapped around a mammoth sized History book.

They'd been studying for only an hour when Serena's remarked, without glancing up, "Draca wants to be your friend now."

Harriet let the absurd statement linger unanswered for several moments before saying, "Oh goody."

"Sarcasm doesn't suit you."

"Doesn't it?" Harriet questioned, propping her head in her hand and glancing at Serena.

"All right, it may, you terrible wretch," Serena answered. "But still, this changes things."

"Such as?"

Serena flopped her book closed and sat up. "Well, you can start staying in the Slytherin dorm with us on weekends. I didn't invite you before because I didn't want to make Draca uncomfortable."

"Jealous, you mean. Her possessiveness is hardly subtle," Harriet said, carefully marking her page and also sitting up. She dragged her pillows with her as she scooted closer to Serena.

"Yes, she is oddly protective, ever since we were children. It's odd though," Serena mused, "because after those pillow biting, mudblood wannabes cornered me last week, I expected her to be on high alert, overly attentive."

Snorting, Harriet presented Serena with A Look. A Look that said, "have you always been this silly/stupid/oblivious?"

"I take it you know why she hasn't?" Serena questioned.

Harriet pasted on her snottiest expression. "Wasn't that what we first started this conversation about? Draca wants to be my friend."

"Your point?"

"I am now fully trustworthy, and as a trustworthy person, Draca is no longer the only person watching your back. She can relax, because I am awesome."

"Let's not get too carried away here," Serena cautioned. "Friends, yes. Awesome? Ehhh. . . . "

"Bitch," Harriet said calmly. "And don't you have other roommates to consider? It's not _just_ you and Draca in the Slytherin dorms."

"Pansy can kiss my shiny white butt, and Millicent isn't so bad. She won't care if you stay in the room now and then."

Harriet contemplated the offer. "You want me to drag my blankets and pillow down from the Ravenclaw dorms, risking detection from uppity Prefects and your father, all to sleep on the dungeon floor?"

"Nooo." Serena drew the word out, elongating it. She'd obviously thought a lot about her offer and all of the separate elements, and was hesitating only so that she perfectly phrased her next suggestion. "At first, I thought the three of us—"

"Three?"

"You, me, and Draca."

"Of course. Draca. . . ."

"Yes, Draca," Serena continued. "I thought the three of us could do the sleep over kind of thing where we all camped on the floor. Between Draca and myself, there'd be enough blankets for the three of us."

"But?"

"Well, Draca is a Malfoy. And apparently Malfoys don't sleep on the floor."

"Surprise, surprise," Harriet muttered.

"Which is total bullshit, you understand," Serena confided, rolling her eyes at Draca's pompousness. "I've stayed at Malfoy Manor plenty of times, and every now and then we'd camp out on the floor just because we could. She'd whine and moan, but she still slept on the floor."

"Sounds like a great time."

"Hush," Serena commanded, reaching out and lightly shoving the Ravenclaw girl's shoulder. Sitting firmly, the light push barely caused Harriet to lean backwards. "So, I decided you could simply stay with me. Then you won't need your blankets or anything."

"In your bed, you mean?" Harriet's expression is carefully neutral.

"Yes. I figure we're both small, and should fit just fine. Or don't you want to? Scared of the Slytherins eating you while you're sleeping and defenseless?"

Harriet flashed a sassy grin. "Not at all. I fully believe that any predator would attack you. You know, considering you're proven to be weak and vulnerable to attack."

"What?" Serena gasped. "I'll show you vulnerable!"

Fifteen minutes later, Draca burst into the room, alarmed by the screams. Staring at the two tussling, shrieking preteens, she contemplated leaving. She thought about dousing them with cold water. But she finally decided to join them instead.


	5. Chapter 5

Harriet Potter and an Adventure to Remember

Chapter 5

**Warnings**:

**Obligatory Disclaimer**: Harry Potter is not mine, go figure.

**A/N**: Soo, I only posted that warning in my last chapter because I didn't actually think anybody read my warnings. Honestly, who reads warnings? Lame. But apparently one or two of you do and got upset like the crybabies you are over my itty bitty fib. So—I'm sorry. I guess. Whatever. (But realistically, they're 11 in chapter 4. I'm sure it happens, but 11 year old sex is just gross. Fortunately for everyone, I've made them grow up. And seeing as they're no longer 11 . . . )

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_**Previously**__: Fifteen minutes later, Draca burst into the room, alarmed by the screams. Staring at the two tussling, shrieking preteens, she contemplated leaving. She thought about dousing them with cold water. But she finally decided to join them instead._

Life at Hogwarts, and the girl's early teenage years, moved quickly. While Draca, Harriet, and Serena managed to avoid major drama, the rest of the school was not as lucky.

At the end of their first year, the Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor was found dead in his office. Although the Aurors attempted to keep the student body from knowledge that would cause trauma, word spread quickly that half of the man's head had melted from his skull. The students were both horrified at the mental image and pleased because Defense classes were canceled.

The death was unexplained, but ruled an unfortunate accident. Although he was found sitting at his desk with only paperwork around him, many believed the shaky, nervous professor's demise must have been caused when he tried to make his own potion or perform an experimental charm.

Their second year included an extended winter break in which all students were removed from the school. The Daily Prophet reported the presence at Hogwarts of a foreign company which dealt exclusively in the removal of dangerous and annoying magical creatures and other entities. When classes resumed, the students noted the utter destruction and remodel of the girl's second floor lavatory. The student body concluded that the problem had either been with roaches or Moaning Myrtle.

In order to broaden student horizons, an exchange program began in the girls' third year. Draca, Harriet, and Serena, along with nearly a dozen other boys and girls of various Houses and ages, spent the majority of that school year in France. Beauxbatons proved to be a hospitable place, although Draca spent most of her time flirting with various boys while Serena and Harriet wandered the streets of Paris on weekend visits.

It was fourth year when things began to go wrong.

"You stupid mudblood! You're only supposed to use your powers for good," Serena raged.

Glaring into Serena's eyes, her face held confrontationally close to Serena's, Harriet shrieked back. "First off, my brains aren't magical powers! It's called going to the library."

Stomping her foot, Serena gasped, "Are you calling me stupid?"

"—And secondly, I didn't do it. Only an idiot would want to compete in some stupid tournament while going to classes too!"

"Then you shouldn't have put your names in the goblet, you idiot!"

Harriet let loose a frustrated scream. "I didn't. I did not—"

"Shut up! Shut up, shut up, _shut up_." Walking between Serena and Harriet, Draca shoved them in opposite directions.

Stumbling slightly, Harriet huffed. "Whatever. Think what you want. You're going to no matter what I say," she spat. Turning, she strode down the corridor away from them.

Draca berated Serena. "Moron! Are you going after her or not?"

Serena angrily shouldered the book bag she'd tossed to the ground. When she'd chased Harriet out of the Great Hall, she hadn't cared if her ink well shattered on her texts or library books. She hadn't cared if her make-up was broken or crushed. Leaving the Great Hall, her thoughts only focused on wrapping her hands around a certain someone's neck and squeezing.

"This is ridiculous," Serena growled. "Absolutely ridiculous."

"Duh! You let her leave," Draca said. She turned and began the trek to the Slytherin common room.

"That's not what I was refer—"

"Do not start telling me you think she's done this to herself. You have to know this is some plot of Dumbledore's to get her back in the limelight? It could even be just a stupid prank."

"And just what am I supposed to do about that?" Serena growled, her hands thrown in the air in a half-hearted attempt to express helplessness.

With two quick steps, Draca was in Serena's personal bubble and had fisted her hands in Serena's rumpled shirt. "Go. The fuck. After her."


End file.
